19 Atos Para Seguir em Frente
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Dezenove anos separam o momento em que Harry deixou a Varinha das Varinhas pra trás até o embarque do seu segundo filho na plataforma três quartos. Dezenove momentos que marcaram a sua vida no decorrer desse período.
1. Compreensão

Título: **19 Atos Para Seguir Em Frente**  
Nome do Autor: **Ly Anne Black**  
Shipers: **Harry e Gina e Rony e Hermione****  
**Gênero: **Geral****  
**Resumo: **Dezenove anos separam o momento em que Harry deixou a Varinha das Varinhas pra trás até o embarque do seu segundo filho na plataforma três quartos. Dezenove momentos que marcaram a sua vida no decorrer desse período. **

**N.A: Escrita para um desafio do fórum Lummus Maximmum. Começa exatamente do ponto em que o último capítulo de Relíquias termina, e acaba no início do epílogo do mesmo. ****  
**

**I. **

– _E honestamente – ele virou-se para a os quadros pintados, pensando agora só na cama de dossel esperando por ele na torre da Grifinória, e desejando que Monstro pudesse levar a ele um sanduíche lá – Eu tive problemas o suficiente por toda minha vida!_

No entanto Harry não pôde se lembrar de Monstro ou das necessidades do seu estomago ao alcançar a cama que vinha sendo sua nos últimos seis anos de Hogwarts. A sensação de estar em casa – o que ali significava o lugar quente e seguro no qual já não corria perigo – aquela sensação de acolhimento engolfou todo o pesar, as dores físicas e as grandes perdas, ele teria tempo para sentir cada uma delas mais tarde. Seu corpo que agüentara tão bravamente não só aquele último dia de batalha, mas todo um ano de privações e dificuldades, finalmente cobrou o seu preço, e fez com que a mente de Harry abandonasse a lucidez, e abraçasse o alivio da inconsciência que o deixaria se refazer de todos os esforços.

O maior presente então foi um sono pesado, sem sonhos, como uma viagem para algum lugar calmo onde o tempo não contava. A próxima vez que Harry recobrou a consciência, ele demorou um tempo de olhos fechados e mesmo assim teve alguma dificuldade para reconectar os últimos fatos. Disso resultou não só um grande alivio, mas uma sensação de que uma enorme bolha oca surgia atrás de suas entranhas. Isso o fez se mexer inquieto e abrir os olhos. Identificou o topo do dossel e uma voz mais que desejada chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Harry, você não precisa acordar agora se não quiser.

- Gina – ele murmurou, piscando para os olhos se acomodarem à semi-penumbra e identificá-la. – O que—

Ela se apressou para o lado da cama dele, parecendo afobada. Havia um grande curativo abaixo do seu maxilar, mas no geral parecia bem, o cabelo preso de qualquer jeito atrás da cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito por ter acordado você, vim só ver se estava tudo bem. Nós pensamos que você ia querer cuidar dos seus ferimentos quando acordasse.

Como se as palavras dela fossem um lembrete, ele começou a sentir dor em vários lugares. O ponto em que a maldição da morte tinha batido tão duramente ainda pulsava, e ele devia ter algo feio em sua cabeça. Suas articulações reclamavam também, mas nada se comparava ao seu pulso, que, ele reparou, tinha duas vezes o tamanho normal agora. Além disso, suas lembranças eram nuvens confusas pairando, e Harry achou que preferia assim, por hora.

Percebeu que era o seu primeiro momento a sós com Gina desde o seu aniversário, onde ela tinha lhe deixado aquele beijo de lembrança. Parecia um tempo muito distante e todas as perspectivas tinham mudado. Nada estava como era antes. Ele prontamente se sentou e olhou ao redor, mas as camas além da dele estavam todas vazias.

- Rony...

- Ele está com todo mundo lá embaixo. Todo mundo que ficou, quero dizer. Há muito que precisa ser reparado, até amanhã de manhã.

- O que tem amanha de manhã? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Ah. – Gina desviou o rosto para a janela, mas pela falha na sua voz Harry pôde adivinhar que ela tinha os olhos úmidos – Os enterros serão amanhã. McGonnagal quer uma cerimônia apropriada o bastante para os que ficaram e defenderam Hogwarts até o... fim.

Aquilo lembrou a Harry o que era. Ele mais do que qualquer pessoa jamais imaginara nem um dia após aquela data. Toda a sua vida desde que descobrira a missão tinha sido dirigida para aquele momento e nada além disso, sem planos para o futuro, reprimindo qualquer pensamento esperançoso que lhe viesse sobre uma vida após a ultima batalha. Pensando daquela maneira, não era de se espantar que ele conseguira se entregar à morte no fim as contas, se internamente ele vinha considerando aquela possibilidade, guardando-a tão intimamente quem nem mesmo se dera conta.

Então, ele sabia, aquela bolha vazia dentro dele se expandindo era algo como desorientação. O que ele era agora, sem um objetivo, sem um pensamento fixo para seguir? Aquela forma de pensar o nauseou, e Gina pareceu interpretar a expressão dele como dor e pulou prontamente da cama, acedendo as luzes do quarto com a sua varinha.

- Achei que você podia querer mais um pouco de privacidade, então pedi à madame Pomfrey alguns ungüentos, uma poção fortificante e um gole de esquelecresce. – ela indicou tudo uma bandeja – Agora, se quiser posso voltar mais tarde...

- Gina. – ele chamou e ela virou rápido. Dava para ver o quão inquieta estava. – Obrigado.

- Ah, Harry, eu não poderia...

- Não, não por isso, quero dizer, por isso também, mas... Por ter compreendido. – ele disse por fim.

Ela parecia ter achado alguma graça, porque um sorriso surgiu no canto de sua boca.

- Como eu não _poderia_, Harry? Você diz isso, mas nunca viu seus olhos realmente quando ia embora. Qualquer um teria entendido, a confiança que você passava, se tivesse ao menos visto... eu nunca duvidei, Harry, porque qualquer um podia ver que você era um homem com uma missão e essas coisas não podem ser impedidas.

Harry abriu a boca, mas sabia que não ia dizer nada, mas sabia que estava passando o que sentia através do olhar, para ela. Por um momento eles só se encaram fixamente até a ruiva piscar.

- Bem, já que eu estou aqui me deixe lhe ajudar com isso – ela lhe deu o esquelecresce e o assistiu fazer uma careta ao bebê-lo – pronto, agora a poção fortificante, que não tem um gosto muito melhor. E esse é o ungüento curativo. Quando puder levantar você deve tomar um banho, Harry, porque sinceramente, parece que você esteve morando debaixo das terras por um tempo.

- Eu estive. – ele disse amargamente.

- E, eu devo dizer, vai haver um jantar e todos esperam que você apareça, todo mundo quer lhe agradecer pessoalmente. Mas se você quiser posso avisar que ainda não se sente disposto o bastante para isso, eles vão entender.

- Não, pode dizer que eu vou. Também quero falar com algumas pessoas, se estiverem ai.

- Você quer que eu chame alguém, a Hermione, talvez...

- Não. Ela precisa descansar também. Você também deveria.

- Eu estou bem. – disse a ruiva prontamente. – Eu, hum... vou estar por aqui. Pode me chamar quando quiser. – ela fez alguns movimentos confusos indicando a porta, e ia saindo, mas Harry a chamou mais uma vez.

- Me desculpe por tudo. – ele teve que dizer. – Por ter deixado você, por nunca falar nada, por agir de forma injusta às vezes, até.

- Você não precisa, Harry. Realmente não precisa. – e com isso saiu do quarto, seu cabelo despencando pelos ombros, e sumiu de vista.

_(continua...)_


	2. Gratidão

**II.**

Novamente uma única mesa unia a todos no salão principal, mas eram bem menos do que quando Harry subira para o Salão Comunal. Ele identificou Minerva, Hagrid (que lhe deu o que possivelmente era o abraço mais apertado e quebra-ossos de todos) e Flitwick, e num ponto da mesa Pomona Sprout e Sibila conversando com suas taças de vinho cheias. Luna, Neville, Rony e Hermione vieram até ele ansiosos e lhe abraçaram, e quando Harry se sentou houve um brinde a ele e muitos agradecimentos. O ar já não era mais pesado de ameaças, mesmo com Harry sabendo que os corpos daqueles que haviam sucumbido repousavam na Câmara Honrosa, e ali estariam até a manha do dia seguinte.

Harry soube de tudo que vinha acontecendo enquanto estivera dormindo. Uma boa parte dos comensais sobreviventes tinha escapado, mas com Quim Shacklebolt no comando do ministério, reativando o Esquadrão de Aurores, era uma questão de tempo para serem capturados. Os alunos e seus familiares que lutaram tinham voltado para casa pelas redes de flú que estavam perfeitamente seguras novamente. Os Weasley foram à Toca, mas estariam de volta na manhã seguinte para prestar homenagem aos amigos e principalmente à Fred. Todos eles seriam enterrados nos terrenos de Hogwarts, próximos ao túmulo de Dumbledore na calmaria da margem do lago, e ocorreu a Harry que o diretor gostaria disso, e que era merecido que repousassem ali para serem uma lembrança eterna de que Hogwarts resistira bravamente.

Uma grande surpresa foi Harry perceber que os Malfoy ainda estavam ali. Eles não se juntaram ao jantar, mas apareceram mais tarde, provavelmente vindos das masmorras da sonserina. Estavam abatidos, mas pareciam completos, com sua família sã e salva, no final das contas. Narcissa justificou, sua voz clara e definida mesmo sob os olhares de todos os outros do castelo:

- Nós queríamos falar com você antes de partir, Potter. Somos gratos ao que fez por nossa família, apesar de tudo que fizemos para lhe prejudicar.

- Eu não... – ele ia dizer que não tinha feito nada especificamente em função de ajudá-los, mas a mulher não deixou. Ela empurrou Draco levemente pelos ombros, e ele parecia terrivelmente consternado com aquilo.

- Draco tem uma coisa para lhe falar.

Harry ficou encarando o loiro com uma sobrancelha erguida. O sonserino olhou para trás, mas até mesmo seu pai lhe lançava um olhar feroz então ele se voltou para Harry.

- Obrigado Potter, por salvar minha vida. – Narcissa pigarreou atrás dele. – _Duas vezes._ – o garoto completou, a contragosto.

- Eu teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa – Harry devolveu. Ele não podia negar que estava gostando de ver o rosto corado que Malfoy tinha com o esforço para ser humilde.

- Sim, mas eu não sou qualquer pessoa, então...

- O que nós queremos dizer – a mãe de Draco o puxou para trás pela gola, interrompendo sua malcriação – é que você tem a nossa gratidão, Potter.

- Eu acho que estamos quites, senhora Malfoy. Se não fosse por você agora eu também não estaria vivo. – justificou se referindo ao momento em que ela jurara a Voldemort que Harry estava morto.

- Sim, Harry, mas isso foi só uma vez.

E com um sorriso que Harry nunca pensara que aquela mulher esnobe poderia esboçar, ela se afastou, e sua família a seguiu, Lucius Malfoy calado e mancando e Draco resmungando qualquer coisa. Harry nem mesmo pensou que o comensal devia ser detido – ele logicamente pagaria pelas suas maldades no momento certo, mas ali, bem, ele tinha aquele dia com a sua família e o garoto se viu surpreso por estar atribuindo à Malfoy pai alguma piedade.

_(continua...)_

* * *

_**N.A.: Joana Patrícia **e **Carolzynha LF, **valeu por comentarem :) _


	3. Compromisso

**III. **

Precisou se certificar de que Severo Snape teria o seu lugar no memorial de Hogwarts. Era difícil para Harry modificar dentro de si tantos dos maus sentimentos que nutria pelo professor por todos aqueles anos – ainda o considerava uma pessoa desagradável e amargurada, mas entender o seu sacrifício e o seu amor por sua mãe, e sua lealdade a ela, mesmo depois da sua morte, o rapaz não podia simplesmente ignorar aquilo.

Teve uma longa conversa com McGonnagal, que foi noite adentro, onde ele se preocupou em contar tudo que podia sobre aquele último ano, a missão que Dumbledore lhe confiara, o papel de Snape e tudo mais. Agora, com a queda de Voldemort, nada daquilo precisava ser um segredo, embora ambos concordassem que algumas partes poderiam ficar longe do conhecimento das pessoas em geral, a fim de proteger a privacidade dos mais próximos, como os Weasleys, Hermione e o próprio Harry. Ele, no entanto precisou deixar a história das relíquias de fora – falando apenas da Varinha das Varinhas, e isso deixou sua historia inconsistente em alguns pontos. Se a velha bruxa percebeu, nada comentou. Quando tudo pareceu esclarecido o bastante, ela avisou que escreveria uma carta à Quim.

- O que pretende fazer a partir de agora, Harry? - ela lhe perguntou quando viu que o olhar do rapaz tinha se perdido para além dos jardins destruídos do lado de fora, através da janela.

- Ahn? - ele foi pego de surpresa – Eu não- eu realmente ainda não pensei...

- Imagino o quanto as coisas ainda podem estar confusas, meu querido, mas preciso lembrá-lo de que agora que o peso de salvar o mundo já não está mais sobre os seus ombros, você tem uma vida a trilhar pela frente.

- Sim, eu...

- Enquanto você estiver pensando sobre isso, esteja certo de que sempre será bem vindo em Hogwarts e pelo tempo que desejar.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso agradecido e se retirou do escritório da bruxa, e vagou pelos corredores tranquilamente com aquela leveza com a qual pensou que poderia se acostumar. Já não se lembrava qual a ultima vez que pudera andar despreocupado por um corredor, sem um tempo para cumprir, sem a vida de muitas pessoas nas suas mãos, livre da ameaça de não ter um futuro. Ele tinha um futuro. As milhares de perspectivas o assaltaram, assustadoras e fantásticas. Alcançou o salão comunal da grifinória e teve um pequeno choque ao ver todos ali, reunidos à luz aconchegante da lareira, como nos velhos tempos: Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna e um Bichento ronronando entre eles com aquele ar bem alimentado de sempre. Harry envergonhou-se ao ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não vinha contendo bem sua emotividade aquele dia.

O sol brilhou alto e forte no céu para eles, e o vento fresco conduzia facilmente as palavras do sacerdote – o mesmo que fizera o enterro de Dumbledore e o casamento de Gui e Fleur – até as muitas dezenas de pessoas sentadas no jardim, absorvidas e buscando alguma tranqüilidade na perda de seus familiares e amigos. Todos estavam ali, desde Hagrid com Grope ao seu lado, até Xenófilo Lovegood e sua filha e a Sra. Longbotton e Neville, passando pelos Weasleys, o pouco que restara da Ordem da Fênix, todos os professores, os pais chorosos de Colin Creevey, e de outros alunos que tinham sucumbido, todos eles tinham retornado ao castelo de manhã bem cedo para prestar as ultimas homenagens.

A Armada de Dumbledore também estava lá; Dino Thomas e Simas Finningan com seus pais e Cho Chang, que não parava de verter lágrimas pelo rosto redondo. Até mesmo Quim Shacklebolt arranjara algum tempo e largara o caos terrível que tentava organizar no ministério, e aparecera, e viera cumprimentar Harry muito respeitosamente antes de partir mais uma vez.

O velho sacerdote de cabelo em tufos dizia suas ultimas palavras – _heróis corajosos... jamais vamos esquecer o seu sacrifício, pelo bem maior daqueles que amavam em vida... para sempre serão lembrados como símbolo dessa vitória e como parte de Hogwarts... Levaremos as nossas vidas adiante em agradecimento e em honra aqueles que ficaram para trás, mas nunca deixarão nossos orações..._

O túmulo de Dumbledore foi restituído, voltando a sua integridade quando desapareceu a horrível rachadura que Voldemort deixara. Ao redor dele, no gramado fofo e verde, agora várias lápides estavam plantadas no chão, sob a sombra de uma ou outra árvore, e as pessoas andavam ao redor, dando um adeus aos seus. A família Weasley dava as mãos em torno da lápide de Fred Weasley e Harry teve que se afastar, o coração totalmente partido. Ele parou numa lápide próxima ao tronco de uma árvore, era a mesma árvore em que os marotos tinham estado acumulados na velha lembrança de Snape onde ele tinha as cuecas expostas por Tiago.

O moreno sabia que ali debaixo não havia nenhum corpo – aquela ela só simbólica, mas ainda assim se abaixou ali respeitosamente e conjurou um ramo de flores para deixar sob as palavras talhadas, que ele mesmo escolhera: _"Honrado seja Sirius Black, muito amado e o mais leal de todos os Marotos, sentimos sua falta." _Seu padrinho merecia ter o nome ali gravado, ele também fora parte de Hogwarts, e era um daqueles que tinha dado a sua vida sem hesitar a favor de uma causa maior, e por acreditar em Harry sem reservas. 

Bem próximo dali estava os túmulos de Remus e Tonks. Ao levantar o olhar Harry viu que uma única pessoa, uma mulher esguia, olhava melancolicamente para uma das lápides. Ele se aproximou e só então percebeu que Andrômeda Black não estava sozinha, carregava em seus braços um embrulhinho que se movia. Ela detectou o jovem e lhe olhou por detrás do cabelo que voava em seu rosto, e sua expressão tinha uma dor que ia muito além do que ele achou que poderia compreender. Mas ela pareceu mais serena assim que o reconheceu.

- Harry Potter – ela suspirou suave – eu esperava lhe encontrar aqui.

- Senhora Tonks. – ele também sorriu. Já não a via tão parecida com Bellatrix agora, a mulher tinha uma aura de bondade e sensatez que a louca comensal jamais poderia ter tido. – Eu sinto muito... sinto muito por eles.

- Ah, não, não, querido – ela negou – assim é como eles gostariam que tivesse sido. Para quem está de fora um pouco difícil compreender, esse ardor por uma causa, essa força de se levar até o fim – ela se interrompeu – ah, mas eu acho que você melhor que ninguém compreende, não é? - disse ainda sorrindo, então fungou e sacudiu a cabeça de leve como quem afasta pensamentos – Mas não venha para cá com essa de "senhora Tonks". Se eu estou certa você foi designado para apadrinhar esse pequenino, então nós seremos no mínimo da mesma família!

Harry quase tinha se esquecido, mas era verdade, ele era o padrinho de Ted Lupin. Com um pouco de emoção, se aproximou mais para ver a carinha em formato de coração do bebê, que tinha uns cachos claramente turquesa em volta do rostinho bem humorado, tão alheio ao que ocorria a sua volta. O pequeno já não tinha os pais, e agora Andrômeda e Harry era tudo que lhe havia restado, então o rapaz se viu prometendo dar o seu melhor como padrinho, coisas que Sirius nunca tivera a oportunidade de fazer com ele...

- Vamos, pegue ele um pouco, Harry.

- Eu n-não –

Mas ela já estava passando o embrulho para ele, que aceitou completamente sem jeito. Ted abriu um sorriso banguela e tirou suas mãozinhas pequenas da manta, alcançando uma mexa de cabelo de Harry com seus movimentos desordenados. Ele puxou sem piedade fazendo um barulhinho de satisfação, e o menino-que-sobreviveu se viu mais uma vez incapaz de controlar a sua emotividade, face aquele momento inesperadamente tão familiar.

_(continua...) _


	4. Consenso

**IV. **

- McGonnagal está certa, Harry. Você vai ter que seguir a sua vida agora. No que anda pensando em fazer?

Dois meses tinham ido embora como um sopro de segundos. As coisas iam se aprumando ao seu jeito no mundo mágico, com a prisão de alguns comensais na nova e mais fortificada (e agora sem dementadores) Azkaban. Todos tinham um julgamento e Harry freqüentemente era chamado a depor – com Shacklebolt no comando definitivo e fazendo a melhor administração jamais vista pela população mágica em séculos, o garoto não tinha objeções em colaborar ao máximo com as prisões, que não envolviam só comensais. Ele tivera uma particular satisfação ao ver Umbridge ser julgada e saber que ela passaria cinco décadas numa cela bem desconfortável da prisão, sem seus pires de gatinhos odiosos para consolá-la.

Ele então era constantemente visto pelos corredores do ministério e respeitado pelos funcionários, até mesmo reverenciado pela maioria deles, embora o garoto tivesse deixado claro que preferia que _ninguém _se curvasse ou tirasse o chapéu para ele quando passava. O fato era que seu conhecimento dos comensais e a sua pratica sobre o modo como agiam era de ajuda para o Esquadrão de Aurores, e uma observação ou outra sua tinha sido essencial na captura de oito comensais, entre eles Dawlish, Yaxley e Rodolphos Lestrange.

Antes disso Harry tinha se demorado em Hogwarts, ajudando a reconstruir tudo que podia e lamentado as grandes perdas, como a Sala Precisa, que após o Fogo Demônio não pudera ser restituída. Quando estava se tornando um pouco inútil pela sua limitação com feitiços restauradores, ele aceitou o convite dos Weasleys para passar uma temporada de descanso na Toca. Hermione também estava lá, ela cedera aos pedidos de Rony que eram diários desde que ela retornara à Austrália, revertera o feitiço de memória dos seus pais e ficara por lá, longe de toda a bagunça, pondo-se em ordem novamente depois daquele ano perturbador. Ela tinha admitido que morria de saudade deles – tinha se habituado aos dois e ao mundo mágico e já não sentia pertencer nem um décimo ao mundo trouxa apesar do apelo de seus pais para que ficasse com eles "longe de bruxos psicopatas envolvidos com artes negras".

Agora, era ela quem exigia saber sobre o futuro de Harry. Ele costumava se esquivar de perguntas do gênero o máximo que podia, mesmo sabendo que não podia ficar eternamente na Toca, estava gostando de deixar o tempo passar a sua própria maneira, agindo de acordo com as circunstâncias, sem precisar ter um plano, para variar.

Ele deu de ombros, rebeldemente.

- Você podia tentar a formação de auror. Você sempre cogitou isso, não é mesmo, desde o seu quarto ano?

- Sim, mas eu duvido que eles me aceitem, eu nem mesmo completei o colégio, se lembra? - ele amargou.

- Eu conversei com a McGonnagal sobre isso e ela disse que, pelas circunstâncias especiais de quem interrompeu os seus estudos em Hogwarts, os centros de formação mágica vão abrir uma premissa, então desde que você passe no exame deles...

- É Harry, e eu aposto que você passa, quero dizer, se você não passar, depois de derrotar Voldemort, quem poderia?

Rony, despojado no sofá com um braço atrás dos ombros de Hermione, já não tinha problemas em articular aquele nome sem se engasgar. Mas Harry achou que era fácil para ele falar, porque duas semanas atrás, surpreendentemente, uma carta laranja berrante tinha chegado para ele, e era do Chudley Cannons, anunciando que abria testes para novos jogadores e convidando Rony. Desde então o ruivo estivera nas nuvens, convencido de que a sua posição na guerra poderia lhe garantir facilmente uma vaga de goleiro do seu time favorito, mesmo que ele não defendesse uma goles sequer.

- É, talvez eu faça isso. – ele disse só para a amiga parar de implicar.

- Bem, eu estou escrevendo uma carta para a Universidade de Legislação Mágica da Bretanha. Eu acho difícil, mas se eles me aceitarem...

- O quê! – Rony deu um meio salto no sofá que a desacomodou – Mas isso fica em Wiltshare!

- E o que isso tem? - ela piscou, confusa.

- Ora, se você for estudar do outro lado do país e eu entrar no time de quadribol nós só vamos nos ver nos feriados, e olhe lá!

As orelhas dele estavam vermelhas assim como as bochechas de Hermione iam ficando rosadas. Harry rolou os olhos, prevendo outra das rotineiras brigas dos dois que acabavam com Rony arrependido pedindo desculpas e ela bufando como um gato raivoso.

- Bem, você certamente não espera que eu fique disponível para os seus horários complicados de jogador de quadribol! – ultrajou-se ela.

- Ah, como se os horários de uma universidade integral também não fossem complicados!

- Eu não vejo aonde quer chegar, Ronald, uma vez que claramente nenhum dos dois irá desistir do seu propósito.

- Você está praticamente admitindo que não se importa de ficar longe! Para onde foi todo aquele papo de eu-quase-morro-um-mês-sem-você? Basta que se abra uma possibilidade de você se enfiar numa montanha de livros chatos do lado do país e ai está você me pondo de lado!

- Francamente, eu não estou—isso é um absurdo, argh!

- Então prove! – ele desafiou batendo seu punho no braço do sofá.

- Provar o quê?

- Que quer ficar perto de mim mais que dos livros de leis empoeirados!

- E como eu poderia fazer isso? - ela grunhiu com todos os dentes travados.

- Simples. Case-se comigo!

O silêncio se suspendeu entre eles. Até o coração de Harry falhou uma batida quando ele olhou de um Rony da cor de uma pimenta do reino para uma Hermione perfeitamente lívida.

- Perdão? - ela proferiu dos seus lábios entreabertos.

- Case-se comigo, Hermione. – ele repetiu com as narinas infladas e a voz muito decidida.

- Gente, eu não acho que vocês devam... – Harry começou, vendo aquela discussão ir longe demais. Mas os dois se fizeram de surdos.

- Ótimo. – disse a garota por fim. – Para quando você quer? Essa semana? Amanhã?

- Antes de você se mandar para Wiltshare. – ele grunhiu, mas agora que ela tinha dito sim (para o choque de Harry), Rony parecia estar caindo em si lentamente – Quero me certificar de que você terá uma casa para voltar no fim do dia, onde eu também vou estar, e não só nos feriados.

Hermione se desmanchou, visivelmente se desmanchou como sorvete no sol. Ela pulou nos braços dele gritando "Oh, Rony!" completamente chorosa e muito longe da Hermione durona que eles conheciam, mas não totalmente desconhecida, ela tinha dado alguns acessos daquele, quando a situação envolvia perigo de morte de algum deles.

- E, cara – Rony apontou para Harry por cima da cabeleira de Hermione que quase tapava seu rosto – Já fique sabendo, você é o padrinho.

_(continua...)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A.: Adoro esse cap, um dos meus preferidos, só Rony e Mione combinam um casamento assim. O.ò**

**Agradecendo: **_**Carolzynha LF **__(o Ted é mesmo mega fofo *.* a fic já está pronta, não vou demorar nas postagens não :), __**skR1. **__(Obrigada ^^ a fic só terá 19 capítulos sim, e não muito grandes. Não demoro para postar, na verdade era uma short dividida em partes, então já está completa aqui ;), __**Luu Potter **__(Obrigada, Lu!), __**Raphaela França **__(Feliz ano novo pra você também!), __**lilybraun **__(Espero que continue gostando ^^ Aproveitando, você sabe quem foi a Lily Brown da música de Chico Buarque? Nunca consegui descobrir.), __**letcia**__ (Obrigada!) __**e a todo mundo que leu e não deixou review, faça isso agora! XD**_


	5. Maturescência

**V. **

Ainda naquele mesmo ano Hogwarts reabriu para os seus novos e velhos alunos. Todos os que tinham tido seu estudo interrompido no último ano foram convocados a retornar e completar seus estudos – inclusive Rony, Hermione, Harry e todos os seus colegas, mas os três preferiram recusar a oferta, apesar de que a idéia de voltar à segurança do castelo era reconfortante. Mas eles concordavam que tinham dado um passo à frente em suas vidas e já não se sentiam como estudantes, e retornar à Hogwarts seria estranho, tendo de volta todos aqueles rostos conhecidos que reviveriam constantemente as lembranças do ano de guerra.

Além disso, Rony tinha passado para o teste dos Chudley Cannons com sucesso (ele aprendera a controlar seus nervos com toda a sua "aventura" do ano anterior) e Hermione tinha sido aceita na Universidade de Legislação Mágica da Bretanha. Os dois tinham concordado que o casamento podia esperar mais um pouco, embora o fato de persistirem naquela idéia já fosse surpreendente para muitos.

O próprio Harry sabia que não poderia voltar à Hogwarts e confrontar suas memórias, não poderia voltar a uma normalidade depois de tudo que acontecera ali, depois de todos que tinha visto morrer naqueles terrenos, ele não poderia simplesmente sentar numa sala de aula e fingir que nada daquilo tinha ocorrido e que as feridas já tinham cicatrizado.

Por essa razão, ele se viu, no dia 1º de setembro, se despedindo de Gina Weasley na plataforma três quartos, junto com a sua família, Jorge entre eles, sua orelha faltando, como a lembrança de que ele agora era incompleto sem Fred ao seu lado completando as suas frases. O fato era que as coisas entre eles andavam estranhas – Harry já não tinha tanta certeza se poderia se aproximar de Gina como desejava porque ela o olhava de maneiras indecifráveis por detrás das suas pestanas ruivas.

Ela tinha achado melhor completar os seus estudos, e então ela ainda ficaria dois anos em Hogwarts, longe dele, isso definitivamente não estava soando bem ao garoto-que-sobreviveu.

- Tchau, Harry. – ela disse numa voz meio incerta e plantou um beijo na bochecha dele – Você vai me visitar?

- Eu devo? - ele deu um meio sorriso e ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

- Se você tiver razões para isso... eu vou estar lá de qualquer maneira, não tenho para onde escapar.

Ela se despediu de todos os outros e entrou no trem vermelho, a gaiola do pufoso Arnold com ela. Aquele não era um embarque comum, não tinha o mesmo clima de sempre, dos anos passados – na verdade a maior parte dos que estavam ali traziam consigo as marcas dos maus tempos ainda, e tomavam aquele momento como um símbolo de renovação, então havia no ar, junto com alguma melancolia, um pouco de esperança nos familiares que deixavam seus filhos embarcar em Hogwarts novamente.

Quando o trem partiu, Harry sentiu uma pontada no estomago. Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione que estavam abraçados, e felizes, e ela carregava uma aliança de noivado no seu anelar direito. O moreno achou que aquela era uma boa hora para ele começar a levar sua vida adiante também.

_(continua...)_


	6. Reencontro

**VI.**

Sete meses do fim da guerra e finalmente a cara de Harry parava de sair diariamente em algum local de todos os jornais. Primeiro ele concedia as várias entrevistas para o mundo mágico, porque achava que as pessoas mereciam saber e então ficarem tranqüilas. Depois tinham sido as cerimônias em sua homenagem, momentos de constrangimento para ele que via a exposição publica como um grande leão faminto com a bocarra aberta na sua direção. Até mesmo a sua Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, ficara estampada nas manchetes por semanas inteiras.

Logo o assunto era as suas contribuições para o ministério, cada uma delas, seguidas de especulações e hipóteses e tudo mais, apareciam nas páginas das publicações. Ele também era convidado para muitos eventos importantes, sua presença parecia ser um símbolo de status e seriedade para os acontecimentos do mundo buxo, mas Harry só aceitava aqueles que realmente julgava importante estar. O fato de Shacklebolt insistir para que Harry saísse por ai com uma guarda de aurores, em proteção aos comensais ainda em liberdade, não ajudavam nada na disposição do jovem para aparecer em público.

Também não ajudava o modo de agir das pessoas. A maioria dos bruxos o consideravam um deus ou algo assim, algo para se venerar, e por todo lugar onde ele ia insistiam para que ele não pagasse as coisas, não pegasse fila, tivesse qualquer tipo de prioridade, e ao contrario do que Rony dissesse, Harry não gostava daquilo, ele se sentia extremamente pouco a vontade com toda aquela atenção.

Quando a noticia sobre Harry pareceu ter se esgotado, os jornais e revistas mudaram a sua imagem de 'salvador do mundo bruxo' para 'a principal celebridade' e de repente todos estavam interessados na sua vida pessoal, especulavam o fato de estar solteiro, questionavam a proximidade da sua relação com seus amigos e faziam listas com seu signo e suas preferências. Tudo estava começando a soar mais do que ridículo para os olhos do rapaz, que tinha vontade de chutar cada jornalista que se aproximava perguntando qual seria os seus planos, se ele tiraria algumas férias no Caribe ou se pretendia jogar quadribol como o seu amigo Ronald Weasley.

Isso fez com que Harry sumisse de vista o máximo possível. Somente próximo ao Natal ele arriscou fazer uma viagem, e foi para Hogsmeade, aproveitando que era dia de visita aos alunos do vilarejo. Para a sua surpresa, encontrou uma grande estatua de si mesmo no centro da praça principal, feita de pedra escura e com neve acumulada no cabelo espetado.

- Harry! – uma voz exclamou ao seu lado e ele percebeu Neville, que sobretudo parecia mais velho do que nunca, nada restara da sua aparência de garoto de anos atrás. Ele carregava uma insígnia de Hogwarts no suéter e abraçou o moreno como quem reencontra o antigo irmão.

- Neville! Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado à Hogwarts, não lhe vi na estação em setembro.

- Ah, não, eu não voltei como aluno. Você não acredita, Harry, a professora Sprout me chamou para estagiar! Ela pensa que eu posso assumir as aulas de Herbologia ano que vem, quando ela se aposentar.

- Isso é fantástico! – ele comemorou, verdadeiramente feliz com o amigo. – E como vai tudo?

- Está tudo ótimo, quero dizer, Hogwarts é quase a mesma... mas é bom ter alunos novos zanzando pelos corredores, eles trazem de volta a animação mesmo para aqueles que estavam aqui o ano passado e viram tudo acontecer...

- Sim, eu imagino que sim. E a Gina, você tem a visto?

- Ela estava no castelo agora a pouco. Porque não vem comigo? McGonnagal vai gostar, e o Hagrid, bem, ele vai ficar doido...

Harry estava muito tentado, mas ele precisou recusar, ele não se sentia completamente preparado para voltar, não ainda. Neville compreendeu e disse que avisaria a Gina que ele estava ali, e sumiu na imensidão branca de neve em direção ao castelo.

Gina chegou até ele em poucos minutos. Ela ofegava e parecia ter vindo correndo, usava uma capa de um laranja forte, luvas azuis fofas e junto ao cabelo, toda aquela combinação lhe dava um ar alegre e vibrante. Harry por impulso a abraçou forte, ela gemeu sem ar e ele a soltou, rindo.

- Desculpe, eu estava com saudade. – justificou, um pouco sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. Vamos ao Três Vassouras? Está meio frio aqui.

Meio frio era uma descrição insuficiente para o vento cortante do vilarejo. Mas uma vez no quente e aconchegante bar de Madame Rosmerta, com bebidas fumegantes que a mulher insistiu em dar a Harry como "cortesia da casa, repita quantas vezes quiser, ah, Sr. Potter, estou tão honrada...!", ele sentiu que a Weasley mais nova estava mais receptiva. De fato seus grandes olhos castanhos varriam cada pedaço dele e por fim ela pareceu aprovar o conjunto.

- Ainda bem que você cortou o cabelo, Harry, aquilo deixava você meio selvagem.

- E agora eu pareço o que? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O Harry de sempre, eu acho. – ela riu e bebeu um gole grande de seu hidromel.

- Que bom que você está bem, Gina.

O sorriso dela esmaeceu um pouco, e ela se deixou ficar sob o olhar dele enquanto esfregava as mãos enluvadas.

- Então, porque você veio? - ela estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- Você disse para eu lhe visitar.

- Se tivesse razões. – ela devolveu. Parecia um pouco afligida e ele se perguntou por que, o que teria feito para Gina não estar satisfeita.

- Eu na verdade tenho. Como eu disse, senti saudade. – admitiu, corando um pouco, achando sua razão um pouco fraca sob o olhar dela.

- Ah, então você sentiu. Depois de sete meses.

Ele abriu a boca, espantado diante do seu tom magoado. Então puxou as mãos dela por cima da mesa, sentindo seus dedos finos por debaixo da luva.

- Gina, você certamente não acha que eu não senti sua falta durante todo esse tempo? Não só esses meses, como todo o ano que ficamos separados?

- Eu não sei nada sobre isso, Harry. Mas eu sei que desde que você voltou, você se mantém distante e isso deve significar alguma coisa.

- Significa! Eu achei que você precisasse de um tempo – ele justificou rápido. – Porque você estava agindo estranho.

- Eu – ela começou, mas teve que parar e virar o rosto. Harry apertou mais as mãos dela, querendo de volta o contato visual.

- Bem, já passou o tempo de qualquer maneira e eu estou aqui agora. E vim lhe buscar, isso é, se você quiser vir comigo.

Ela levantou o rosto, dessa vez confusa e surpresa.

- Ir com você? Pra onde?

- Dar um passeio. Um dia será o bastante, eu posso te trazer de volta à noite. Queria que viesse a um lugar comigo, queria que visse uma coisa.

- Eu... e quem mais?

- Só você. – ele sorriu abertamente e ela não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso relutante também.

- Mas e Rony e Hermione...

- Eles estão bem ocupados com as coisas do casamento, além do mais, é você que quero que vá comigo agora. Se você quiser, é claro.

- Eu... – ela arfou, e levantou – Está bem, me espere aqui, vou avisar à McGonnagal e volto num minuto...

- Não precisa. Eu já mandei uma coruja para ela, está tudo certo.

- Convencido! Você tinha certeza que eu ia com você, não tinha?

- Digamos que eu tinha uma convicção muito forte...

Ela deu um tapa de brincadeira nele. Saíram do pub e Gina deu a mão a Harry para uma aparatação acompanhada. Como poderia hesitar em ir com ele quando tinha esperando um momento como aquele por todo o tempo desde que se separaram?

_(continua...)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Agradecimentos: Carolzynha LF **_(O Harry não tem escolha, tem? Rsrs.), _**lilybraun **_(ahushah o Rony definitivamente é uma peça exclusiva, você terá que roubá-lo d Hermione, rs. Bjos!), _**Laura X-23 **_(Neeh imagina a Gina lá em Hogwarts rodeada de gatos e sem o Harry por perto, tenho até medo de imaginar o que ela aprontou nos momentos de 'carência' :P Haha até eu queria o Harry como padrinho –suspio sonhador-), _**Luu Potter **_(Haha, aqui estou continuando, rs.) _e **Joana Patrícia **_(Aqui tem mais! Rsrs.). __**E você que ainda não deixou review, não perca essa oportunidade! XD~**_


	7. Convite

**VII.**

- Não olhe ainda. – ele advertiu enquanto a guiava.

Ao longe ouviam cantigas natalinas. As pessoas de Godric's Hollow começavam a comemorar o natal cedo, de fato, e o vilarejo já estava todo decorado, mas não naquela parte onde Harry a guiava. Ali um feitiço de impertubabilidade mantinha as pessoas afastadas, mas isso tinha sido necessário enquanto a reforma durara.

- Onde estamos?

- Pode olhar. – ele disse.

Gina piscou para um enorme jardim através de um portão de ferro aberto. O gramado era fofo, as árvores eram antigas e havia um ar de liberdade e selvageria na assimetria com que as plantas se dispunham ao longo do caminho que se estendia à frente. Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu uma linda casa de aparência antiga, mas completamente restaurada, pintada num tom perolado. As portas e janelas tinham forma de arco e os dois andares superiores mostravam belas e amplas sacadas.

- Uau – ela ofegou, então viu a placa ao lado do portão e engasgou – essa é... essa é...

- A antiga casa dos meus pais, sim. – disse com satisfação.

- Mas ela estava destruída, não estava?

- Eu a consertei. O que você acha?

- É isso o que vem fazendo por esse tempo que anda sumido?

- Sim.

- Você fez um bom trabalho. – avaliou, cuidadosamente.

- Venha, vamos ver lá dentro.

Harry tinha mantido o máximo possível do que Voldemort não destruíra. E durante aquilo, também tinha podido reviver algumas partes de Lilian e Tiago das quais nunca tivera acesso. Álbuns de família, objetos pessoais, seus brinquedos antigos, um velho piano na sala de estar – tudo o ajudara a reconstruir o dia a dia que fora tomado de si, e isso lhe tinha aproximado dos pais como nunca e surpreendente acalmara algo em seu coração. Ele tinha desenvolvido uma forte afeição pela casa, e descobrira que andar pelos seus corredores, tomar café em sua cozinha e sentar no sofá da sala não era doloroso porque, antes de seus pais terem morrido ali, eles tinham sido felizes, e os seus avós antes deles, e para a sua surpresa, até mesmo o seu ancestral Ignotius Perevell tinha morado ali.

Após mostrar para Gina os cômodos eles foram para uma sala aconchegante do segundo andar, que era como uma biblioteca da família e tinha uma grande vidraça numa das paredes, por onde dava para ver o fundo do quintal cheio de árvores e com uma mesa de piquenique encravada na grama.

- Ela é incrível, Harry – Gina disse por fim – Você pretende ficar?

- Eu imagino que sim. Mas é uma casa... muito grande, você sabe.

- Ah, é. Talvez você se sentisse solitário. Se bem que, eu tenho certeza, Rony e Hermione vão viver aqui lhe visitando.

- Eu acho que isso não é o bastante.

- O que mais você poderia querer? - ela brincou, brincando com o fato de Rony e Hermione ultimamente não serem as melhores companhias, porque, ou estavam grudados um no outro, ou porque estavam brigando sobre canapés e vestes para o casamento.

O silencio de Harry a fez virar-se para ele, e ele se inclinou para frente, a beijando. Harry tinha decidido que, acima da sua timidez e insegurança, ele precisava sentir os lábios de Gina outra vez e talvez aquela fosse a única maneira de saber se a 'coisa' que tinha sido tão forte entre eles antes ainda existia. Pelo forte puxão que ele sentiu no baixo ventre, ele soube que ainda estava ali. Ela se afastou ofegando e vermelha.

- Harry!

- Desculpe. – disse sem conseguir não sorrir ou parecer arrependido. – o que eu estava dizendo, Gina, era... você se vê aqui?

- O quê? - ela piscou, confusa.

- Aqui, nessa casa, comigo, você pode se ver desta maneira? Almoçando comigo na mesa do jardim, durante domingos quentes, ou acordando pela manhã e sendo eu a primeira pessoa que vê?

- Ah, Harry, eu... – mais que sem palavras, Gina parecia sem ar.

- Você não precisa responder agora, realmente. Acho que você deveria pensar sobre, primeiro. E então, daqui há uns meses, ou anos...

- Você sabe – ela o interrompeu – que depois desse ano, ainda ficarei mais um em Hogwarts.

- Sim. Eu esperaria por você.

O rosto dela pareceu atingir o tom máximo de vermelho. Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos, mas os olhos castanhos e cheios de água disseram tudo a Harry e o jovem a trouxe para seu abraço apertado beijando o topo da cabeça ruiva, também a sua emotividade aflorando sem aviso por detrás dos óculos de aros redondos.

_(continua...)_


	8. Animosidade

**VIII.**

- EU. ESTOU. CALMA! – gritou a noiva pela oitava vez. Um zunido de mulheres estava ao seu redor e a da sua frente cambaleou para trás com a força da afirmação que fora dirigida a ela.

- Hermione, sinceramente, eu chamo isso de histeria.

- Você também estaria se o seu noivo tivesse desaparecido! – descontrolou-se a sempre tão centrada Granger. – Oh, e isso soltou de novo, que inferno! – completou quando a alça do vestido caiu. Andrômeda Tonks correu ao seu auxilio com os alfinetes e a agulha encantada.

- Se você non ficasse brrandindo os braces sem parrar – Fleur disse de um canto do quarto onde arrumava as camadas do véu, pacientemente.

- Eu estou brandido os braços porque estou nervosa! – admitiu Hermione num quase choramingo, mas ergueu um dedo acusador para a francesa – E você não devia estar falando nada! Você estava intragável no dia do seu casamento, eu posso me lembrar disso.

Fleur empinou o nariz, ia se defender, mas um barulho sobressaltou as mulheres que se viraram ao mesmo tempo para o local onde Ted Tonks tinha acabado de derrubar uma caixa de botões e fazia cara de vitima. O que não ia funcionar, porque era a terceira vez que zanzando pelo quarto sem parar, ele derrubava alguma coisa. Hermione estava começando a achar que o bebê estava fazendo de propósito só para vê-la gritar mais.

- Por deus, alguém tira esse bebê desse quarto! – ela bradou, e então se espetou numa agulha e disse um "Ai!" aborrecido para Andrômeda, que revirou os olhos.

- Alguém leve Ted para Harry – a avó dele implorou – Você Gina, que não está fazendo nada...

A ruiva abriu a boca para protestar sobre não estar fazendo nada, mas a expressão quase explosiva da noiva a fez se calar e acolher Ted para longe da bagunça. O garoto, que tinha um fraco por cabelo, agarrou o de Gina e começou a puxar sem piedade. Quando ela chegou até Harry no andar de baixo da Toca, o moreno mal pode conter uma gargalhada.

- Aqui, Harry, pegue ele, Ted está fazendo muita bagunça lá no quarto.

- Você não pode culpá-lo, quem ia gostar de tantas mulheres nervosas? Vamos lá, garoto, talvez haja um espaço para nós na cozinha e com sorte uns canapés de camarão.

Ted bateu suas palminhas, o cabelo, laranja forte aquele dia, caindo em sua testa. Gina olhou admirada, ela ainda não se acostumara com aquele súbito jeito que Harry tinha adquirido com crianças depois de apenas uns três meses convivendo com o afilhado. De qualquer forma teve que segurar Harry pela gola da sua camisa e impedi-lo de ir assaltar comida.

- Não senhor, vá achar Rony ou a Hermione vai matar alguém de tanto nervoso.

- O quê? Mas porque eu deveria fazer isso? Se o Rony resolveu fugir agora, eu não quero ser aquele que atrapalha.

- Harry! Você é o padrinho, é o seu dever.

- Ótimo, então. Eu ao menos mereço um beijo por isso?

Ela rolou os olhos, mas ainda assim beijou Harry. O moreno bateu a palma com a de Ted, como quem comemora um gol de quadribol, e isso fez a ruiva achar graça.

- Hey, Harry – chamou quando ele ia saindo, e indicou com o queixo o garotinho – Você leva jeito.

Ele por algum motivo corou um pouco, antes de sair pela porta e deixá-la para trás com um sorriso bobo.

Rony finalmente apareceu e prometeu que só tinha ido tomar "um ar" no monte próximo. Isso não deixou Hermione nada feliz visto que o noivo só apareceu quando quase todos os convidados estavam lá, então Hermione o fez jurar que não tinha cogitado nem por um momento desistir, e só então aceitou dar inicio à cerimônia.

Foi extremamente gratificante rever a todos os velhos conhecidos, todos os professores tinham comparecido, até mesmo Sibila, que Hermione relutantemente convidara. McGonnagal fez um lindo discurso onde lembrava a todos que Hermione era uma das alunas mais fantásticas que já tinham passado por ela, e que acreditava em seu futuro brilhante, e não só Hermione caiu em lágrimas e borrou a sua maquiagem como seus pais cintilaram de orgulho da filha.

Harry pensou que Dumbledore teria gostado de ver aquele momento, comparecer aquela festa e brindar com eles. Mas no céu, que estava azul e cheio de nuvens brancas fofas, Harry viu uma silhueta do que poderia ser facilmente a barba do seu querido diretor emoldurando um sorriso. O menino-que-sobreviveu se sentiu mais tranqüilo. Era óbvio, não era? Aqueles _a quem amamos nunca nos deixam realmente..._

_(Continua...)_


	9. Vocação

**IX. **

- Quim, vim o mais rápido que pude. O que houve, nós temos uma pista algum comensal? Achamos o rastro de Lucius Malfoy?

O Ministro sorriu, sentado detrás de uma imponente mesa do seu escritório no ministério da magia. Harry, cujo coração estava disparado com a vinda rápida diante do chamado do auror, percebeu uma segunda presença na sala, o de um homem de ombros largos e uma áspera e bem aparada barba branca. Aquele era o Chefe do Esquadrão de Aurores, Harry o conhecia, já tinha até mesmo falado algumas vezes com ele, mas no geral Gawain Robards era um homem muito reservado. Ele fez um breve aceno de cabeça para Harry, que achou que talvez a gravidade da situação fosse maior do que estava pensando.

- Sente-se por favor, Harry, o senhor Robarbs quer lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Uma proposta? - Harry puxou a cadeira.

- Sim, senhor Potter. Eu tenho conversado com o diretor da nossa Academia de Aurores neste ultimo mês. Ele está muito interessado, ao que parece, em tê-lo na sua instituição.

- Ele o quê? Quero dizer – Harry pigarreou, buscando não soar desrespeitoso – Senhor, acho que não o compreendi.

- Bem, o senhor Escafandro Algutieri lhe mandou o que na verdade é uma grande proposta. Ele está lhe convidando a ocupar uma vaga na Academia e obter o treinamento padrão para aurores da Inglaterra. Isto, é claro, se for do seu interesse seguir esse caminho.

- Eu... – Harry olhou para Quim que continuava sorrindo bem tranqüilo. Ele fez um aceno de cabeça, que poderia soar como um encorajamento ou uma aprovação. – O senhor sabe... bem, ele sabe que eu não conclui os meus estudos, certo?

- Isso não será o problema, senhor Potter, visto que a sua experiência ultrapassa o currículo escolar. Se o senhor estiver interessado, eu mesmo posso providenciar o seu ingresso.

- Eu... – Harry parecia ter travado ali, mas tinha certeza que os seus olhos estavam brilhando. Obviamente os dois homens estavam ouvindo o seu coração bater loucamente no peito, certo?

Quim interrompeu o momento de tensão com sua voz grave e profunda de barítono:

- Eu mesmo estive nessa Academia, Harry, e posso garantir, se esse é o seu caminho, não há lugar melhor para aperfeiçoar o que tão claramente é um dom.

Ele não achava que era um dom, como Quim, mas ainda assim ele nunca tinha cogitado um caminho diferente, tinha? De algum modo, era o que sabia fazer bem, ele tinha feito tudo durante os seus anos de colégio e agora precisava admitir que tomara gosto pela coisa. Não por todas as perdas e o sofrimento, mas gostava da sensação que era evitá-las, evitar que a morte e a dor se espalhasse e partisse as pessoas.

- Eu aceito. – ele disse por fim.

Os dois bruxos abriram enormes sorrisos de contentamento.

- Muito bem, Harry Potter, então prepare as suas malas. Você parte nesse fim de semana.

- Já? - Harry titubeou.

- Sim, o ano letivo da Academia começa mais cedo.

Harry prometera passar aquele fim de semana com Gina, porque as férias estavam acabando, eles tinham se visto tão pouco e ela ia voltar para Hogwarts. Mas a garota entenderia, não? Ele sabia que ela podia entender. Na verdade ele mal podia esperar para contar aquilo a ela, como se sua empolgação não coubesse em si próprio, ele simplesmente precisava compartilhar com a garota que cada vez mais era uma parte inseparável da sua vida.

_(Continua...)_


	10. Nostalgia

**X. **

Aquele ano passou mais rápido do que qualquer outro na vida de Harry. Bem, a Academia de Aurores era como um sonho, embora soasse como um pesadelo às vezes, durante os longos treinamentos de campo, horas em ambientes inóspitos, somente com a ajuda de sua varinha e mais nada. De fato ele esteve tão envolvido com a nova etapa de estudos que, tinha que admitir, negligenciara seus amigos e a vida fora dos muros altos do instituto. Ele tinha noticias de Rony nas revistas esportivas e aparentemente o amigo estava viajando sem parar acompanhando os jogos, e Hermione se enfiara tão profundamente na legislação bruxa que, quando escrevia uma carta para Harry, vinha cheia de termos técnicos, às vezes incompreensíveis.

Ele lamentava muito por aquela separação, mas supunha que em algum momento iam mesmo seguir os seus caminhos. A falta maior que sentia era de Gina – do aconchego do seu corpo quente, e do cheiro bom de seu cabelo, e das suas sardas, entremeado nisso Harry perdia horas com lembranças, mas infelizmente estava difícil visitá-la porque as aulas práticas coincidiam com os feriados de Hogwarts. Mesmo no natal Harry se viu com atividades atrasadas demais para serem deixadas de lado e não pode comparecer a Toca, o que rendeu muitas cartas de revolta dos seus amigos e um berrador vergonhoso da Sra. Weasley. Gina sequer lhe mandou um cartão de natal, e isso sim o deixou sob tensão.

Quando ele percebeu, já era maio e uma carta numa coruja parda chegou ao seu quarto da Academia, com o emblema de Hogwarts. Era o convite para a formatura dos alunos setimanistas, igual ao que ele tinha recebido um ano antes, mas na ocasião, não tinha aparecido. Agora, Harry achou que precisava, Gina jamais o perdoaria se ele não estivesse na sua formatura. Lembrando-se de que ele próprio nunca tivera uma formatura, deixou seus afazeres e pediu despensa do Quartel de Aurores.

Harry aparatou em Hogsmead, e se dirigiu para o local onde esperavam as carruagens que podiam levar os convidados até o castelo. Ele usava vestes verde musgo que davam um destaque aos seus olhos, mas tinham lhe caído tão bem que o jovem a comprara, apesar disso. Ele viu as pessoas lhe olhando e cochichando, algumas acenaram, e riu-se, era como nos velhos tempos, afinal. Viu os obedientes testrálios esperando que as carruagens de ocupassem e seguiu para uma delas, que parecia vazia.

- Harry! – uma voz chamou e ele se virou rápido. Em sua direção vinha Hermione, inconfundível, mesmo usando os cabelos num coque e um vestido um pouco austero. Ela o abraçou, e só quando Harry retribuiu percebeu quantas saudades tinha sentido dela.

- Hermione! Imaginei que você viria! Como você está?

Era estranho cumprimentá-la como uma velha conhecida, quando já tinham compartilhado seu dia a dia por anos a fio. Ela pareceu achar a mesma coisa, pois franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu estou bem, Harry. E você, como vai tudo na Academia?

- Tudo bem. Onde está o Rony?

- Ah, acho e ele vem com todo mundo da Toca pela rede de flú.

- Está tudo bem com vocês? - o moreno perguntou, porque se preocupara com a expressão desconfortável dela.

- Ah, bem, está. Tirando o fato de que não o vejo há um mês. Essas viagens de quadribol são terríveis! – estremeceu.

- Harry, Hermione! – alguém vinha acenando até eles, e pelo vestido azul elétrico Harry soube dizer que era Luna, sem dúvidas. Ela usava uma tiara de girassóis no topo do cabelo, então estava bem típica.

- Isso é fantástico, não? Todos reunidos de novo, parece que o tempo não passou. – comentou quando se acomodaram na carruagem. – Oh, Harry, você parece um _pantarrel_ com essas vestes.

Ele e Hermione trocaram um olhar e riram. Bem, parecia que era tudo como antes, Luna ainda era Di-lua de sempre e eles poderiam estar voltando para Hogwarts depois de um último passeio do ano letivo em Hogsmead. Iriam encontrar um jantar delicioso, e camas quentes, e amigos seguros, e felizes aprendendo educação mágica sem maiores preocupações. Tudo aquilo soou tão distante para Harry que ele se perguntou se não poderia ter sonhado com tudo numa noite há tempos atrás.

- Potter, oh, você está tão crescido. Meus parabéns, soube que foi convidado pela Academia, estou muito orgulhosa.

- Obrigado, professora McGonnagal – ele disse contra a sua garganta que se fechava. Não estava se sentindo muito bem, tinha acabado de passar pelas lápides que lembravam pequenos dentes saídos da grama, no caminho para o castelo. Hermione tinha apertado sua mão em apoio, e então ver Hagrid sorridente e enorme ralhando com ele por ter sumido, e ver Neville empertigado nas vestes de professor, isso o deixou um tanto mais relaxado.

Afinal, se todos aqueles que estavam no grande salão estavam bem, Harry tinha a sua participação naquilo. As pessoas lhe cumprimentavam cheias de gratidão e ele gostava, não porque estava sendo reverenciado, mas porque cada uma delas lhe lembrava que ele ajudara a manter mais alguma família. A dor da perda de Tonks, Remus, Fred, Sirius e Dumbledore não eram mais tão pungentes porque eles teriam sabido que aquela sensação era gratificante...

- Harry, olá. – uma voz feminina o tirou dos pensamentos. Ele reconheceu Cho Chang apesar de ela aparentar realmente a passagem daqueles anos. Reparou que ela vestia o emblema de Hogwarts.

- Cho, você está ensinando...

- Vôo. Madame Hotch quis se aposentar, pobrezinha, a guerra a abalou de verdade. E eu ia entrar na Academia de Aurores, mas eles não me aceitaram...

- Oh, é uma pena. Você teria sido boa.

- Você acha? - os olhos puxados dela brilharam com o elogio – Talvez você possa me contar como é tudo lá? Eu adoraria ouvir.

Mas ele tinha avistado um vulto ruivo mais à frente, e sua atenção tinha sido totalmente dispersada.

- Ah, Cho, mais tarde, talvez. Preciso falar com alguém, com licença.

Ele atravessou o Salão Principal deixando a chinesa com cara de poucos amigos. Harry apressou o passo para alcançar Gina, e logo que a pegou pelo braço ele foi atingido pela imagem dela, incrível num vestido lilás que talvez fosse curto demais também.

- Você está linda. - ele ofegou. Ela não sorriu.

- Sim, eu estou, mas talvez eu te impressionasse mais se ensinasse pirralhos a voar e tivesse os olhos puxados?

- Talvez. Mas então eu não te amaria.

Ele a puxou para um beijo e Gina cedeu, sem conseguir resistir após aquelas palavras. No entanto quando Harry a soltou ela parecia amuada.

- Essas não são palavras que você pode usar para brincar comigo, Potter. – avisou, com um pouco de ameaça.

- Eu não estou brincando.

- Oh, sim, mas algo não está encaixando. O que acha que lhe dá o direito de sumir por meses inteiros, não mandar nenhuma carta e então surgir do nada e dizer que me ama?

- Eu sei, eu fui um completo estúpido.

Ela abriu a boca. Obviamente estava esperando uma defesa dele. Suas sobrancelhas vermelhas franziram.

- Sim, você foi. – confirmou.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho que eu vou embora agora, então.

Ele se virou, a cabeça baixa e deu dois passos, então a mão da ruiva se fechou em torno do seu braço e ele não pode evitar um risinho que surgiu no seu rosto.

- Ok, Harry Potter. Eu vou te dar o benefício da dúvida.

_(continua...)_

_

* * *

_

**Agradecimentos: Patty Carvalho, Lou Malfoy **_(anjo meu, eu nunca largarei o Harry , rs. Mas vou considerar que você está gostando apesar do shipper ;), _**Anna Weasley Potter **_(Siim, a intenção era justamente preencher umas lacunas e ver se eu engolia melhor o livro sete, rs. Beijos!), _**F. Coulomb **_(Que bom, esse era o Harry que eu tentava captar, meio perdido msmo. Obrigada!), _**Lundeen **_(Em breve saberemos como foi quando a Gina engravidou ^^), _**Joanna Patrícia **_(Também acho que o Harry foi o melhor padrinho *.* Tem mais do Teddy por ai, ele é lindo, um fofo. Brigadinha!), _**Tataya Black **_(Nathy não sei, o 3 e o 4 estão abrindo normais aqui... tenta de novo, se você não conseguir, posso te mandar por e-mail. Obrigada, feliz que vc tah por aki lendo! Beijoos!), _**Luu Potter **_(Ah, senti sua falta! Sei que to demorando de att, mas espero que continue aparecendo :) Bjão!), _**Thaaaaaaaís :) **_(Huhauhsah sério que a gente escreve parecido_? _Fiquei curiosa agora! Cê tem fics aqui no ff?) _e **azamiga **_(Oi, sei que ando demorando de postar, mas é falta de tempo mesmo. Beeijos obrigada por ler :) _


	11. Proposta

**XI.**

Aquilo _foi _como nos velhos tempos mais do que qualquer um poderia supor. Após a entrega dos certificados dos setimanistas, McGonnagal sacudiu os braços e as mesas do grande salão se uniram e se curvaram, formando um grande arco ao redor do que se revelou uma enorme pista de dança circular. As velas receberam uma cor cada, e suas chamas coloridas brilhavam no ritmo da musica que alguns instrumentos enfeitiçados tocavam.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Gina sentaram juntos, beliscando da comida incrível e conversando sobre suas vidas, coisas felizes e engraçadas que os faziam rir. Eles dançaram revezando seus pares, e num momento da noite Hermione acabou fazendo as pazes com seu marido (era muito estranho pensar neles dois assim, para Harry) então eles sumiram para o pátio e, com Neville e Luna desajeitadamente dançando, sobraram Harry e Gina na mesa. Ele chamou a garota para conversar do lado de fora, pensando que nada poderia ser melhor do que relembrar os bons momentos de seu namoro com uma volta ao redor do lago.

Dava para ver a lula gigante rodopiando os tentáculos casualmente na água, e as formas brancas das lapides contra a noite não perturbaram Harry como antes. Ele puxou Gina para uma velha árvore de raízes altas e se sentaram aproveitando a noite fresca do inicio de verão.

- E então, Gina, quais os seus próximos passos agora?

- Eu não sei. – ela deu de ombros – Acho que eu preciso de longas férias.

- Estou nos seus planos para as férias? - ele brincou, mas ela virou o rosto e parecia séria.

- Harry. E gostaria que você parasse de me dar sinais confusos. Uma hora você me diz que vai esperar por mim. Na outra, você praticamente some.

- Eu tenho um sinal claro para você. Você o quer?

- Por favor... – ela resmungou.

Harry tirou do bolso das suas vestes verdes uma pequena caixa de veludo. Bem, ele tinha ficado acordado a noite inteira pensado sobre aquela caixa e no que o seu conteúdo significava, e como tudo o que vinha na sua cabeça era ver Gina no dia seguinte, achou que sua duvida já tinha resposta clara. Ele não hesitou em abrir a tampa e deixá-la ver o pequeno anel de ouro com um rubi.

- Eu acho que não soa muito confuso, se eu te pedir para casa comigo?

- Não, não soa. – a voz dela estremeceu.

- E o que você me diz?

Gina demorou por um momento, olhando para ele, parecendo buscar nele um sinal de que falava completamente a sério. Bem, Harry era a postura da seriedade, embora com a demora dela começasse a ficar um pouco nervoso.

- Eu digo que sim, se ela servir...

Harry pegou a mão dela e deslizou o anel pelo delicado dedo sob o olhar emocionado da ruiva. A jóia encaixou perfeitamente. Harry tinha mandado fazer aquilo sob medida para ela.

_(continua...)_


	12. Afeição

**XII.**

Antes de deixar Hogwarts, quando Harry dava o que imaginava ser uma última e saudosa volta por aqueles corredores cheios de lembranças, uma pequena criatura veio até ele e lhe deu uma reverência, enquanto esticava as orelhas de morcego.

- Monstro! – Harry reconheceu, surpreso. O elfo tinha um melhor aspecto do que nunca, os tufos de pêlo das orelhas brancos e fofos.

- Mestre Potter! Monstro se perguntava se tinha sido esquecido.

- Ah, não – ele disse sem jeito – eu só pensei que você gostava de ficar trabalhando aqui em Hogwarts.

- Monstro gosta muito da cozinha do castelo, mas o mestre ainda é senhor Harry Potter, e se senhor Potter quiser monstro de volta, monstro volta.

Harry se perguntou em que ponto o elfo desagradável tinha se tornado tão afeiçoado a sua pessoa, mas ele sabia que aquele medalhão de Regulus que lhe presenteara ainda contava muitos pontos.

- Não se preocupe, Monstro, se eu precisar de você vou chamar, mas por enquanto acho que já faz um ótimo trabalho com a comida do castelo.

Ele se despediu e deixou o corredor rumo à saída. No fundo ele sabia que jamais chamaria o velho elfo da família Black para trabalhar para si, e na porque não gostasse dele, mas porque Harry precisava ficar distante de algumas lembranças ainda incomodas no fundo da sua cabeça.

_(continua...)_


	13. Futuro

**XIII.**

Os anos passaram. Harry já não era mais um garoto, e sim um competente auror bruxo cheio de honrarias na parede da sua sala. No entanto era domingo, o dia da semana em que seu titulo era o de "o marido de Gina" e de "o padrinho de Ted" ou o "filho extra e querido da família Weasley", então precisava unir tudo, o que queria dizer _almoço na Toca_.

Ele passou na casa de Andrômeda para pegar seu afilhado; Ted já tinha cinco anos, o que era uma idade boa o bastante para começar a voar, era o que Harry achava. Isso punha a vovô Tonks louca, e ela o maldizia, mas ainda assim os dois foram voando até a Toca, nunca muito alto e o homem redobrava a sua atenção para o caso do rapazinho de cabelo azul marinho desequilibrar.

Ted gostava de brincar com sua pequena prima Victoire, a filha de Gui e Fleur, dois anos mais nova que ele e indiscutivelmente um misto de veela e boneca de louça. Naquele momento eles corriam pelo jardim perseguindo algumas galinhas e Harry, que era quem normalmente ficava cuidado para que eles não pulassem no lago ou dessem cambalhotas pela sebe, resolveu que podia olhar de longe um pouco. Ele chegou até Gina, que estava anormalmente quieta. O beijo furtivo que o marido deu em seu rosto a fez estremecer de susto.

- Ok, Gina, qual o problema? - impacientou-se.

- O que? Eu pareço ter um problema? Não há problema algum. O que você acha de Ted?

- O quê? Ted é um bom garoto, mas o que isso tem haver...?

- Você aparentemente gosta de passar um tempo com ele.

- Bem, eu gosto. Ele lembra o Remus, e especialmente lembra muito a Tonks. É como tê-los por perto, mas não é só... digo, eu realmente gosto dele como meu afilhado. Não me diga... não me diga que está com ciúmes do tempo que fico com Ted...? - ele prenunciou um sorriso, e a ruiva perturbou-se.

- Não seja ridículo, Harry. É sobre outra coisa.

- Que outra coisa poderia ser?

- E me pergunto se você arranjaria um tempo para dividir com um outro, com toda essa dedicação.

- Gina, o quê...

Ela deixou que ele visse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, e conseguiu confessar:

- Eu estou grávida, Harry.

E então mordeu o lábio inferior, ao mesmo tempo que o coração de Harry Potter explodia em um sentimento confuso e prazeroso de surpresa.

_(Continua...)_


	14. Propósito

**XIV.**

Tiago Sirius Potter honrou seu nome do meio com mais afinco do que seus pais poderiam ter desejado. Não só a família Weasley o recebeu com muito carinho, mas toda a população mágica parecia satisfeita com o primeiro herdeiro do eleito. Harry voltou a ser cumprimentado na rua, e o batizado do menino teve de receber um reforço do esquadrão de aurores, devido o numero de pessoas que tinham ficado sabendo, de alguma maneira, do acontecimento.

Harry escolheu para padrinhos Rony e Hermione, em comum acordo com Gina. Agora o seu amigo ruivo diminuíra o ritmo das viagens e se tornara um padrinho babão, que mimava o pequeno Tiago e estava na casa de Harry mais vezes por dia do que podia ser saudável, trazendo para o garotinho inúmeros artefatos promocionais dos Chudley Cannons. O preferido de Tiago era o pomo de outro que voava pela casa e enlouquecia Gina, enquanto Rony pegava Tiago nos braços e os dois perseguiam a bolinha dourada pela casa, trombando nos móveis, fazendo Harry gargalhar.

- Por Merlin, Rony. – a sua irmã mais nova perdeu a paciência num dia de sábado intranqüilo onde os dois, padrinho e afilhado, tentavam capturar o pomo com redes de caçar borboletas. – Porque você não arranja o seu próprio bebê para cuidar? Sério, você precisa de um filho com muita urgência.

- Eu e Hermione estamos providenciando isso – ele deu uma piscadela maldosa – e acho que vocês também deveriam, Tiago precisa de um irmão para jogar quadribol com ele.

- Como se você já não fizesse isso – a ruiva rolou os olhos – Já não agisse como alguém da mesma idade que ele.

No entanto, para a surpresa do casal, um mês depois Gina estava mais uma vez grávida. Ela escolheu uma manhã chuvosa para contar a Harry, despejando a informação junto com panquecas de presunto.

- Aqui está, Harry, são as suas favoritas. E à propósito, eu estou grávida.

- Você o quê?

- Grávida. – ela deu de ombros com um sorriso enorme – Vamos dar um irmãozinho para o Tiago. Ou irmãzinha.

Ele saltou da cadeira e a agarrou, beijando o seu rosto muitas vezes e a sua barriga que ainda não mostrava nenhum sinal de protuberância. Logo um sonolento Tiago se uniu a eles e teve que receber a noticia de que, a partir de agora, já não era o foco das atenções daquela família.

_(Continua...)_


	15. Ironia

**XV. **

A segunda gravidez de Gina, no entanto, não foi tranqüila como a primeira. No começo Harry podia superar acordar no meio da noite para providenciar os seus desejos mais estranhos, tortas de espinafre acebolada ou feijõezinhos de tijolo e sabonete. No entanto, os últimos meses transformaram aquela doce e firme mulher em uma criatura estranha e instável que gritava a qualquer momento e no segundo seguinte estava às lagrimas, mesmo que tudo fosse sobre pés de meias trocados.

Com Rony sobrecarregado com Hermione, que também estava grávida, do seu primeiro filho, todo o trabalho de cuidar da sua esposa inconstante e do pequeno Tiago foi despejado em cima de Harry. Os oito meses de gestação o tornaram um homem pálido e sempre com barba por fazer, trabalhando muito pouco no ministério e de repente muito habilidoso com papinhas de nenê e fraldas sujas.

Ele não pôde esconder o alivio quando a bolsa de Gina estourou, embora os noves meses não estivessem completos. Harry prontamente deixou Tiago aos cuidados da Sra. Weasley e levou Gina para o St. Mungus. Ele percebeu que de repente todas as mulheres tinham resolvido parir naquele dia – elas arrastavam seus barrigões, impacientes, na sala de espera, aguardando o momento em que poderiam expulsar para fora seus filhos queridos.

Entre todas, havia uma jovem que aparentemente estava sozinha. Seu cabelo castanho claro grudava suado em torno do seu pescoço enquanto ela respirava em arquejos. Gina cutucou Harry e a indicou.

- O quê? - ele grunhiu, sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável no meio de todas aquelas mulheres.

- Vá falar com ela, Harry, ela está sozinha!

- Gina, se eu for, então você estará sozinha!

- VÁ! – ela urrou e o homem achou melhor não contrariar. Se aproximou da jovem totalmente sem jeito. Ela não deu mostras que o tinha percebido, concentrada na dor das suas contrações.

- Você... hum... precisa de ajuda? - ele pigarreou. Recebeu dela um olhar de desprezo como se visse um explosivin na sua frente.

- A não ser que você possa dar a luz por mim, acho que não pode fazer... _humff_... nada! – gemeu segurando a enorme barriga.

- Eu posso chamar alguém se quiser. – disse usando a paciência redobrada que vinha treinando com grávidas nervosas.

- Ah, não precisa, Potter! Ele já esta vindo, o desgraçado...

Mais do que espanto por ela saber seu nome, Harry mal acreditou em quem vinha na direção deles. Draco Malfoy, inconfundível apesar dos anos, com sua cabeleira loira fixa de gel, andava a passos largos até eles e arregalou os olhos quando viu o menino-que-sobreviveu próximo à sua mulher.

- Potter! Que diabos...

- Você está atrasado para o nascimento do seu próprio filho, Draco! – urrou a moça, aborrecida. O loiro abaixou ao lado dela.

- Mas ele não nasceu ainda, nasceu? Eu cheguei a tempo. E que diabos Potter está fazendo perto de você?

Ela deu de ombros. Draco olhou ao redor e identificou Gina que, ofegante e agora curiosa, assistia a cena.

- Eu não acredito... – o loiro praguejou inconsolável ao perceber que seu herdeiro nasceria sob o mesmo teto e no mesmo dia que a cria de Harry Potter – Isso não pode ser verdade!

_(Continua...)_


	16. Arquimomento

**XVI.**

Nunca, em nenhuma ocasião da sua vida, Harry ou Draco tinham pensado que compartilhariam um momento como aquele. Mas lá estavam eles, lado a lado atrás do vidro do berçário, olhando seus filhos recém nascidos com silenciosa compenetração e orgulho.

- Parabéns, Malfoy. Seu filho é uma perfeita cópia sua. – Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- O mesmo posso dizer do seu, Potter. Para a infelicidade dele. Pobre criança...

- Já chega! Você não vai estragar esse momento. – disse o moreno simplesmente – Nenhum comentário idiota vindo de você pode interferir na minha felicidade.

- Ótimo. Só não fique pensando que por causa dessa infeliz coincidência os nossos filhos possam acabar sendo amigos.

- Eu tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer. – Harry resmungou.

- Bom. Agora se me dá licença, tenho que avisar a Astória que Scorpious herdou todos os meus bons gens.

- O quê? O que é "Scorpius"?

Draco se voltou ultrajado.

- É um _nome, _Potter. Não que isso seja da sua conta.

- É, ham... – o auror pigarreou reprimindo uma risada – bem exótico.

- Pro inferno. – o loiro praguejou e deu uma ultima olhada em se filho, então ia seguir adiante quando ouviu a voz de Harry:

- Parabéns, Draco, de qualquer maneira. – ele disse, porque era o que seria certo dizer mesmo quando para uma pessoa desagradável como o Malfoy.

- Hum – ele deu de ombros – Que seja. Parabéns para você também ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Quando seu ex-colega e rival sumiu pelo corredor, Harry sorriu. Mesmo um ser intragável como Draco podia se abalar, quando o assunto era significativo como o nascimento de uma criaturinha tão capaz de revolucionar a vida de alguém.

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

_

**Agradecimentos: Baloline **_(Obrigada! Bem vinda, espero que continue gostando até o fim, falta pouquinho pra terminar. Bjo!), _**Anna Weasley Potter **_(sim, é como um resumão, na verdade, rs.), _**Joana Patrícia **_**(**__ah, você se surpreendeu com o Monstro? Eu achei que o Harry não o levaria mesmo, ele nunca foi muito mimado, um elfo lhe fazendo as vontades para o resto da vida lhe encheria um pouco saco, rs. Além disso eu não gosto do Monstro, deixa ele lá em Hogwarts, é melhor... e sim a fic termina no cap 19, ta perto ^^), _**Kinha-black **_(Continua... hehê! E, hey, que história é essa de usar o de usar o digníssimo nome da família com letra minúscula? Ola que a Bella pega você, hein! Bjão!), _**Shakinha **_(Florr, hello! Ai vão os outros caps, espero que goste até o fim! Beijo!), _**azamiga **_(sim, 19 caps, e esse é o último post! Obrigada por ler e comentar, bjos!), _**Tixa69 **_(the is! Brigadinha!), _**Tataya Black **_(kkk eu quis pôr a Astória com um pouco de personalidade, pra tentar odiá-la menos :P Pra mim, você sabe, será sempre o Draco e a Gina meesmo, então eu concordo que a nossa ruiva deu suas escapadas quando o Harry estava por ai salvando o mundo. Beeijos, amore!), _**Lys Weasley **_(Sim, o destino apontando com o Draco e Harry! Eu tive que fazer, só pra sacanear com o Draco ahuhah! Bem aqui vão os últimos caps, obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijo!). _


	17. Tempo

**XVII.**

- O senhor tem certeza? Que eu não vou bater de cara na parede, quero dizer?

- Confie em mim, Ted. Você só precisa seguir reto e de cabeça erguida, e um segundo depois estará na plataforma para Hogwarts.

Havia um frenesi de jovens animados e ansiosos em King's Cross naquela manhã de 1º de setembro. Harry lembrava de si mesmo inseguro aos onze anos, mas aquela era uma lembrança bem distante e hoje, era o seu afilhado quem embarcava para o que seriam certamente os anos mais incríveis da sua vida. Hogwarts não era só uma escola afinal, era um lar para se aprender sobre amizade e companheirismo. Agora que ele se via no papel de pai, Harry sentia um pouco de inveja do afilhado.

- Vá, meu querido. – disse Andrômeda, encorajadora como Harry nunca poderia soar – E nos mande quantas cartas quiser, nos responderemos todas.

- Está bem – ele choramingou. – Eu prometo que vou ficar na grifinória, ok?

- Ted, não é necessário – Harry censurou – Já conversamos sobre isso.

- Bem, mas o meu pai gostaria que eu fosse para a Grifinória. E eu sou bravo! Eu vou ter uma conversa com aquele chapéu e ele vai acabar me entedendo. Tchau, padrinho, tchau, vó!

Ted sumiu pelo muro sólido da plataforma e Harry ouviu Andrômeda suspirar longamente. Os anos tinham trazido cabelos brancos para ela, mas por detrás das pálpebras ainda havia uma vivacidade que Tonks uma vez também demonstrara.

- Nossas crianças crescem, Harry. – ela disse vaga, fungando um pouco – Em breve os seus também vão estar partindo e deixando a casa vazia.

- Eu não pensei que isso seria tão incômodo. – o auror confessou, ouvindo o trem vermelho dar sua partida.

_(Continua...)_


	18. Heroísmo

**XVIII. **

Gina roía as unhas. Era um hábito que ela tinha adquirido com a prática de ser mãe, quando seus três filhos não era o que se podia chamar de anjos. Harry ficou ouvindo aquele ruído que ela fazia enquanto roía, na penumbra, até que perdeu o sono e teve que perguntar:

- Qual o problema? Vamos dormir, Gina, está tarde. Amanhã temos que acordar antes das crianças.

- Eu estou nervosa. – ela disse prontamente.

- Por quê? Por causa do Alvo? Eu sei que ele está irrequieto agora, mas ele vai ficar bem, e o Tiago também não está ajudando muito, não é?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não lhe dá uma apreensão, Harry, deixar mais um de nossos bebês irem? Eu não sei, eu não sei, se qualquer coisa acontecer...

- Hogwarts é perfeitamente segura – ele sussurrou para tranqüilizá-la.

- Sim, mas como ter certeza? Eu não falo só de artes negras, é só que... eles são tão pequenos! Nós éramos assim pequenos? Parece que foi ontem que o Alvo aprendeu a amarrar seus cadarços!

- Nós éramos bem pequenos. Você especialmente era uma coisinha à toa suspirando por mim, se bem me lembro.

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele, mas acabou sorrindo. Buscou deitar no peito do marido, sentindo os fios espetados da sua cabeça enquanto passava a mão por eles.

- Você imagina quando for a vez da Lily ir? Quando todos eles estiverem lá, essa casa vai ficar horrivelmente vazia, e o que nós vamos fazer então?

- Daremos um jeito. De qualquer forma sempre podemos fazer mais uns para encher a casa – sugeriu, e Gina comentou alguma coisa sobre ele ser adepto do modo de produção Weasley. Quando as risadas cessaram, a ruiva se moveu aconchegando-se mais a ele.

- Dezenove anos atrás – ela sussurrou próxima a sua nuca – Eu nunca poderia acreditar que nos teríamos esse momento. E que tudo ia parecer uma lembrança distante. Você consegue acreditar que somos mesmos nós, e que um dia no passado vivemos tudo aquilo?

Ele a abraçou com mais força, plantando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, e não precisou responder a pergunta, porque Gina adormeceu. Pensou que nunca ia deixar de acreditar que ele mesmo vivera a guerra no passado, e tudo que tivera de fazer por aqueles que amara, porque ainda era um homem marcado e a lembrança estava lá, talvez um pouco apagada pelo tempo, mas ainda esboçada em sua testa.

Por outro lado, as coisas tinham se resolvido perfeitamente bem. A dor tinha virado um tipo de força, e agora ele construíra tudo que realmente podia se orgulhar. Mais que nunca Harry via um herói no espelho – não por derrotar um bruxo das trevas quando era apenas uma criança, mas por, depois disso, ter conseguido construir junto com Gina Weasley a família mais perfeita que poderia ter imaginado.

_(Continua...)_


	19. Outono

**XIX. **

_O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã de 1º de setembro estava fresca como uma maçã, e a pequena família se agitava pela ruidosa rua rumo à grande estação coberta de fuligem, a fumaça do escapamento dos carros e a respiração dos pedestres reluziam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas se agitavam com ruído no topo dos carrinhos carregados de bagagem que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva andava lentamente e de modo tímido atrás de seus irmãos, segurando o braço de seu pai..._

_(fim)_

_

* * *

_

**N.A: **Bem, aqui começa o epílogo da Jô, e aqui termino o espaço vazio que ela deixou para que preenchêssemos com nossa imaginação. Espero que tenham gostado. Milhões de obrigadas a todos que comentaram e que farão isso agora ;) Um grande agradecimento também para a **Grace Black**, a culpada de me fazer escrever isso em primeiro lugar. Beeijos para todos e todas ; )

_Ly A. Black _


End file.
